olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermes
Hermes is the god of messages and trickery. He is one of the many sons of Zeus. His "weapons" include a winged helmet, winged sandals, and a caduceus. Appearance Hermes has red spiked hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. His attire consists of a winged helmet, a purple cape, a lime tunic, blue bracelets, and winged sandals. History Hermes was the son of Zeus and Maia. He was born a mortal, but after angering Apollo, he was brought up to Mount Olympus. There Zeus decided to train Hermes to become a god, much to Apollo's dismay. Synopsis In most of the episodes, he only has cameo appearances alongside the other Olympians. Powers & Abilities As a son of Zeus, Hermes is an extremely powerful god. * Several Enhanced Skills: Hermes is perhaps the most versatile Olympian to be the god of so many diverse things. For example: roads, shepherds, thieves, travelers, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, trade, language, writing, etc. Because of all these skills, Hermes could be described as a Jack of all trades, a title Luke once used when describing the children of Hermes. * Strength: Hermes has great physical prowess, as shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when he lifted Chelone's entire house, and hurled it at her, turning her into the first turtle. ** Superhuman strength: Hermes, like most if not all Olympian Gods, has physical strength that far surpasses the physical strength of typical mortals. * Swordsmanship: as revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hermes received a mighty sword from his brother Apollo in exchange for his flute. The Sword of Hermes is made of adamantine and Imperial Gold, and is extremely sharp. This implies excellent swordsmanship skills on Hermes' part. Apparently, these skills were later inherited by Hermes' son Luke. * Enhanced Speed / Super Speed: As the God of Travel and messengers, Hermes is extremely fast and can travel at supersonic speeds, faster than most other gods, due to his winged shoes. ** Sprinting at breakneck speeds ** Leaping (and possibly gliding) for great distances and making precise and accurate jumps. ** Defying gravity (being able to run up and across vertical and horizontal surfaces respectively) * Teleportation: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Hermes can disappear in a cloud of smoke. * Transgressing Realms: As the Messenger of the gods, Hermes can freely go to the realm of any god without an invitation, including the Underworld, as it is his duty to guide newly deceased souls there. * Enhanced Thievery: As the God of Thieves, Hermes has a supernatural way of stealing things without others noticing, even other Olympians, such as when he stole Apollo's cattle as a child in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. * Lock Manipulation: As the god of thieves, Hermes can sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is always able to make it unlock. He can do this telekinetically. He passed that skill onto Luke as shown in The Diary of Luke Castellan. * Lock Intuition: Hermes can instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks, and deactivate them. * Money Manipulation: Since Hermes is the God of Merchants, he can easily manipulate money and the stock market. In, Hermes' son Luke is shown to have inherited this ability. His other sons Connor and Travis also seem to have inherited this ability, as they are known for always winning in poker games. * Athletics: As the God of Athletics, Hermes has a naturally enhanced athletic ability. * Inventions: Hermes is an unbelievable inventor only surpassed by his half-brother Hephaestus. He invented the lyre and flute in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, and even claims in The Sea of Monsters to have invented the Internet. * Ancient Greek Alchemy: According to Luke in The Diary of Luke Castellan, Hermes is a very adept alchemist. Hermes' proficiency in is connected with his "Hermes Trismegistus" (Hermes Thrice-Greatest) title. * Power of Persuasion: As the god of communication he is honored as the patron of eloquence. In The Lost Hero, Annabeth mentions that Hermes can be "very convincing," but whether or not this is similar to Aphrodite's charmspeak is unknown. * Intelligence: As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hermes was shrewd and formidably intelligent - he successfully stole Apollo's cattle, and later on not only appeased his brother's wrath through offering him the lyre, but also he acquired numerous magical gifts from his brother by trading him the flute. Hence, Hermes was the one to gift Pandora with deceitfulness. * Transfiguration: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hermes transformed the stubborn nymph, Chelone, into a turtle. * Prophecy: As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Apollo granted Hermes the power to predict the future by throwing dice, which might have been how Hermes knew some of Luke's fate. * Immortality: * Omnilingualism: Hermes, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. * Omnipresence: Hermes, like all of the Olympians Gods is able to be passively present everywhere. * Magic: Hermes, like most Olympian Gods possesses the abilities to perform magic. In the series, Hermes has displayed the ability to conjure via the Caduceus (his staff). Paraphernalia * Winged sandals: As the messenger of the Gods and God of travelers, the winged sandals enable Hermes to fly and move at an extreme speed * Caduceus (his staff)